When the World Stops
by Mrs Bella Riddle
Summary: Squashed between her two sisters, Andromeda was always overshadowed as Cissy and Bella always managed to stop the world. She did not mind. She knew it was wise to sit on the sidelines. For the World Limit Competition at HPFC


This is for Round Two of the Word Limit Competition. It had to be 1,000 words (this is 980) and had to be based on the prompt 'Stop the World'. This took me a little while, but I think it turned out well.

* * *

Andromeda had never been the type of woman who was inclined to leap to the centre of attention. Born in 1953 to the illustrious Black Family, she entered the world as the middle sister. Squashed between the bold and brave Bellatrix who never halted, drew everyone's attention and still managed to become their father's favourite, it would have been hard to get noticed.

Then, two years after Andromeda's birth, Narcissa was born. Pretty, poise and perfect, in the eyes of so many she had no faults. She was the epitome of how a pureblood woman should be and she was always the top trophy in their mother's cabinet.

It all left Andromeda in the middle. She did not care. It was actually quite advantageous. Narcissa and Bellatrix always managed to stop the world in their own ways.

She never did.

It was how she preferred matters to be.

With both of her sisters on either side, Andromeda ascended the few marble stairs from the cobbled pathway to reach the balcony and then the Entrance Hallway of Malfoy Manor. The impressive mahogany doors were already wide open so all three could easily enter and be revealed to the entire hall.

Their presence stopped most in their tracks.

Not even seventeen with folds of silk like blonde hair styled into an impressive elaborate bun, pure white skin and a shapely and unbelievably pretty face, Narcissa was always going to draw looks. Men could never stop ogling her and woman always shot glances wondering how someone could be blessed with such beauty.

Cissy never minded. She tried to be coy. She tried to pass off compliments with poise and politeness, but, deep down, Andromeda knew her baby sister loved nothing more than stopping a room and having every eye focused upon her.

"Oh there you are Narcissa!" A girl close to the front called as she rushed towards her.

Another slightly older girl complimented politely to their right, "What a lovely dress Narcissa. Where did you get it?"

"I feel I may already have to ask for the first dance, Miss Black." A gentleman close by inquired politely though his eyes were focused on her blooming bust rather than her face.

As they all gracefully strode further into the room, Narcissa answered each inquiry in turn in a consistent polite manner. She handled each as she should, but still, somehow, the attention of the room and the world seemed to be upon her.

At least until Bella acted like she always did.

In many ways, Bella seemed to be the exact opposite of Narcissa. Her hair was inky black like the night sky and, rather than be arranged neatly, she had wrenched out all the pins their mother had put in and instead it now hung wildly down her back. Nevertheless Bella was no less attractive. She was equally as pale but her features seemed to stand out and her bright blood red dress and matching elbow high gloves had many eyes watching. Like with Narcissa, Andromeda knew what they would be saying; murmurs of lust from the men and sneers calling her a slut and criticising her inappropriateness from the woman.

Andromeda suspected her sister thrived on all types of conversation.

Stepping further to the front, Bella let out a loud shrieking cackle as she sent an amused glare at the boy who had asked Narcissa to dance. "Merlin Goyle you actually think a Black would be worthy of you? Come on, we all know about your mudblood grandmother," she mocked loudly. The whole room did know about Mr Goyle's inappropriate blood status, but polite society dictated it was far enough in the past to not be discussed openly. After all, it was not as if his mother was a mudblood; that could be discussed. "And you beside him, Crabbe. Don't worry we all see your hungry glances. Pure enough I suppose, but really, maybe if you weren't so fat you might be considered."

That was basically Bella. Always loud and always expressing whatever she felt. As could be expected, the room froze at her words, but she did not care. Andromeda knew she enjoyed having the world stop to focus on her.

Continuing to walk, Andromeda tailed behind her until Bellatrix spotted who she wanted. "Oi Lestrange!" she called to a muscular brunette man. He turned and so did everyone else. "Come here. You can have your cursed dance now before I regret my decision."

That was always how it was. As Bellatrix was swept away into a dance, the world flinched every time she spoke and everyone stopped their progress to converse to Narcissa, Andromeda remained to the side. She was no less beautiful. Perhaps her brown hair and brown eyes were too typical as were the simple black dress she wore, her face was still undeniable attractive. Despite that in the presence of two opposites she seemed normal enough to fade to the background where she remained quiet.

She always wanted it to be like that. She had watched her sister's long enough to know the consequences for their actions: Bellatrix would be mocked by society and screamed at by their mother for hours. Narcissa would fare a little better, but not by much. For the entire duration of the ball she would have to remain polite to those she hated and to bat off compliments and gazes she did not want.

Andromeda never did. She could move to the side and wait for those she wanted to talk to. She could work at what she desired and avoid being interrupted. Attention was overrated. Sly and subtle was always the way to go.

After all, someone can never stop the world forever. They may be able to stop it for a while, but, in the end, it would restart and then you would have to deal with the consequences.


End file.
